mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Geckos Mob
The Geckos was formed by three evicted Commandos females that teamed up with three wild males in late 2007. There was several dominant changes on both female and male sides. Dominantce was finally taken by the youngest of the Commando females Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie. After a group split, the dominant female was predated and Jalali took charge of the Geckos. The Geckos suffered a bought of disease in 2011 but seem to have recovered from it thanks to the females surviving litters. Dominant Pair When Geckos group was started, AnnieAnnieAnnie, the eldest of the females, establishing herself as the dominant female. The dominant male position was taken by Fidget however he was no longer the dominant male after AnnieAnnieAnnie lost dominance to her younger sister Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie. Gieco became the new dominant male at her side. After Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie died, Jalali became the new dominant female. Lincoln became the dominant male after Gecio died however he too left the group. Greed became the new dominant male. Current Members The Geckos have 18 members as of December 2011. Jalali (VGCF009) Dominant Female Greed (VGCM015) Dominant Male Typhoon (VGCM021) Murcky (VGCM022) Sanders (VGCF025) Celvo (VGCM030) Kenzine (VGCM031) Kemola (VGCF032) Dazzle (VGCM034) Shimmer (VGCF035) Glimmer (VGCP036) Sparkle (VGCF037) Storm (VGCM038) Rain (VGCF039) Drizzle (VGCF040) VGCF041 VGCM042 VGCF043 VGCF044 All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Geckos. AnnieAnnieAnnie (VDF011) Jemima (VCDF020) Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie (VCDF022) Fidget (VGCM001) Geico (VGCM002) Yakkity Yak (VGCM003) Chevrolet (VGCM004) Ford (VGCM005) Lincoln (VGCM006) Tesla (VGCF007) Okaukuejo (VGCM008) Jalali (VGCF009) Nanutoni (VGCM010) VGCF011 Envy (VGCF012) Wrath (VGCM013) Pride (VGCM014) Greed (VGCM015) Lust (VGCF016) Sloth (VGCF017) Gluttony (VGCM018 ) Rocky (VGCM019) Windy (VGCF020) Typhoon (VGCM021) Murcky (VGCM022) Sandy (VGCF023) Flame (VGCF024) Sanders (VGCF025) VGCP026 Coletta (VGCF027) Loren (VGCF028) Tressa (VGCF029) Celvo (VGCM030) Kenzine (VGCM031) Kemola (VGCF032) VGCF033 Dazzle (VGCM034) Shimmer (VGCF035) Glimmer (VGCP036) Sparkle (VGCF037) Storm (VGCM038) Rain (VGCF039) Drizzle (VGCF040) Rivals The Geckos' main rivals are the Nutters . Today they mostly encounter the Hoppla Mob. History December 2007: AnnieAnnieAnnie, Jemina and Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie temaed up with Fidget, Gieco and Yakkyit Kay. AnnieAnnieAnnie and Fidget became the dominant pair. January 2008: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie aborted, Jemina and Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie were pregnant. '''February 2008: '''Jemina and Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie were pregnant. '''March 2008: '''Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie gave birth to Chevrolet, Ford, Lincoln and Tesla. AnnieAnnieAnnie was pregnant. Jemina lost her litter. '''April 2008: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie aborted. Yakkity Yak went roving. '''May 2008: Logan appeared. Three encounters with Nutters. June 2008: AnnieAnnieAnnie lost dominance and was evicted for the group. The females competed for dominance. July 2008: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie rejoined the group and re-established dominance. AnnieAnnieAnnie was pregnant. '''August 2008: '''AnnieAnnie gave birth to Okaukuejo, Jalali and Nanutoni and VGCP011. '''September 2008: '''Friget lost dominance to Geico. '''October 2008: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie was pregnant again. VGCP011 was killed. Two encounters with Nutters. '''November 2008: AnnieAnnieAnnie and Suzie "Two Tone" MacFloozie were pregnant. Fridget and Ford went roving. Jemina and Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie were evicted and absent. December 2008: AnnieAnnieAnnie gave birth to Envy, Wrath, Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth and Gluttony. Suzie "Two Tone" MacFloozie lost her litter. She overthrew AnnieAnnieAnnie and became the new dominant female. Janaury 2009: Jemina was pregnant. Fidget went roving. February 2009: Jemina gave birth Rocky, Windy, Typhoon, Murky, Sandy and Flame. March 2009: Fidget and Yakkity Yak went roving and were absent. Two encounters with Nutters. April 2009: Fidget and Yakkity Yak were still absent. One encounter with Nutters. May 2009: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie and Jemina were evicted. Jemina was absent. '''June 2009: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie and Jemina was evicted. Fridget and Yackkity Ya went roving. AnnieAnnieAnnie, Jemima, Fidget and Yakkity Yak splintered and left the group. '''July 2009: Two encounters with Hoppla. August 2009: Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie was pregnant. Tesla and Jalali were evicted. September 2009: '''Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie gave birth to Sanders, VGCP026, Loren and Coletta. '''October 2009: VGCP026 was predated. November 2009: Suzi "Two Tone" MacFloozie aborted. One encounter with Hoppla. December 2009: '''Suzie "Two Tone" MacFloozie disappeared after a predator attack and was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2010: Jalali became the new dominant female. Gecio, Okaukuejo and Nanutoni went roving. February 2010: '''Gecio, Chervolet, Ford, Okaukuejo and Nanutoni went roving. One encounter with Hoopla. '''March 2010: '''Gecio, Chevrolet, Ford, Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nanutoni, Wrath, Pride and Greed went roving. Two encounters with Hoopla. '''April 2010: '''Jalali was pregnant. Tesla, Windy and Sandy were evicted. Ford, Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nanutoni, Wrath, Pride, Greed and Rocky went roving. '''May 2010: Jalali gave birth to Tressa and Celvo. Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nanutoni, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Rocky, Typhoon and Murky went roving. June 2010: '''Jalali aborted. Ford, Nanutoni, Wrath and Pride went roving. '''July 2010: '''One encounter with Nutters. '''August 2010: '''Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nanutoni, Wrath, Greed and Typhoon went roving. Two encounters with Nutters. '''September 2010: Jalali and Sandy were pregnant. Tesla, Lust, Sloth and Flame were evicted and left the group. October 2010: Jalali gave birth to Kenzine, Kemola and VGCF033. Sandy aborted. One encounter with Nutters. November 2010: Chevrolet, Ford, Pride and Rocky left the group. Gecio, Okaukuejo, Nautoni and Sanders went roving. December 2010: Gecio died, Lincoln became the dominant male. Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nautoni, Wrath and Greed went roving. Janaury 2011: VGCF033 died. Envy was pregnant. Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nautoni, Greed and Sanders went roving. Two encounters with Nutters. Febaury 2011: Envy aborted. Sandy was pregnant. Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nautoni, Wrath, Greed Gluttony and Sanders went roving. March 2011: 'Jalali was pregnant. Sandy lost her litter. Evny, Sandy and Windy were evicted. Windy was Last Seen. '''April 2011: '''Jalali gave birth to Dazzle, Shimmer, Glimmer and Sparkle. '''May 2011: '''Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nautoni, Wrath, Greed Gluttony and Sanders went roving. '''June 2011: '''One encounter with Nutters. '''July 2011: '''Sandy died. '''August 2011: ' Jalali was pregnant. Envy, Loren, Coletta and Tessa were evicted and left the group. Chevrolet, Typhoon, Murcky and Celvo went roving. '''September 2011: Jalali gave birth to Storm, Rain and Drizzle. October 2011: Typhoon, Murky and Celvo went roving. Wrath was Last Seen. November 2011: '''Okaukuejo, Nautoni, Greed and Sanders went roving. Two encounters with Nutters. '''December 2011: Lincoln, Okaukuejo, Nanutoni, and Gluttony left the group. Greed, Sanders, Typhoon and Murky went roving. Greed became the new dominant male. Janaury 2012: Jalali was pregnant. Windy, Sandy and Kemola were evicted. Windy was Last Seen. Two encounters with Nutters. Febaury 2012: Jalali gave birth to VGCM041, VGCF042, VCM043 and VGCF044. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs